House Blackfyre always finds a way
by mpowers045
Summary: After being accused of being a demon, Darius was driven out of his village and when he was resting near a mountain, small creatures came to him telling him of his destiny and ancestry


**I do not own Overlord nor Game of Thrones excep OC so enjoy**

 _The Blackfyre Rebellion. A civil war that lasted five centuries which it was caused by King Aegon Targaryen the Fourth also known as Aegon the Unworthy for being a gluttonous whoremonger and he was also known for fathering many bastards and on his deathbed, he legitimatized them all and then made Daemon Blackfyre, one of the king's bastards who he named himself after the ancestral sword of House Targaryen, his heir to the Iron Throne instead of his trueborn son._ _But alas, they denied the last command of their dying king thus began the Blackfyre Rebellion._

 _The last descendent, Maelys Blackfyre also known as Maelys the Monsterous was killed by the young knight, Ser Barristan Selmy at War of the Ninepenny Kings as the Blackfyre line now ended, but what they're history did not tell is that after Maelys conquered Tyrosh, he took a young woman as his mistress and got her pregnant. She gave birth to a son on the day Maelys meets his death._

 _After the war of Ninepenny Kings, the mistress did not recover from childbirth as she died and then the midwife took the baby with her to a little fishing village somewhere in Essos to raise him as her own._

* * *

Many years have passed as the boy Darius was living well but was treated badly by the other children because of his platinum hair why they even call him ghost boy every time he passed by them.

One day his mother became ill as Darius stayed to make sure she gets better, but two days later she passed on to the next world, it angered Darius with grief and as he throw out his hands, fire came out of his hands which surprised him but shocked for the house was now on fire.

So scared by this, Darius ran out of the house but then he realized his dead mother was still inside as he tried to go back and rescue her body, but it was too late for the rooftop of the house collapsed. And then he heard people coming and saw the house burning as they accuse him to be a demon in human form.

They chased Darius away and he kept on running until he was out of the village's sight. The boy was now all alone without a care nor protection, he made camp near a mountain as he made his own fire with his newfound power.

"What am I going to do now?" He said to himself. "My mother is dead, the villagers now called me a demon and chased me out of here, I have nothing."

"Don't be so sure, young master."

"Who said that?" Surprised Darius.

Coming into the light was a group of little gangly creatures and one among them was very old and garbed in robe.

"Get back!" The frightened boy wave a stick at them.

"No need to be frightened, master Darius." The old one said as the boy was surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh we know more than just your name." It made Darius confused. "Follow me, master."

The curious boy followed him to the mountain that he camped near and while they were inside the secret passage way.

"Who are you?"

"Ah yes! My apologies master, I am Gnarl." The old creature introduced himself. "Head minion, devoted servant of darkness, and I'm also your advisor and guide to be Overlord."

"Overlord?"

"Yes Overlord." Gnarl confirmed and explained. "It is like a king or emperor, Sire. The minions will be soldiers and servants to your bidding and you will even have your own harem of mistress which you will know when you're older."

Darius became interested in being Overlord but he still had some questions.

"So what do you mean by more than just my name?"

So as they reached to what appears to be a throne room, Gnarl began telling him the history of his heritage.

"Your ancestor was Daemon Blackfyre of House Blackfyre, an illigitimet son of Aegon Targaryen the fourth who is king of a continent called Westeros and was also known as Aegon the Unworthy for being a glutinous and lusty wretch."

Darius kept listening and learning about his ancestry and was disappointed that they tried and failed to take the Seven Kingdoms, then Gnarl told him of the last descendant which will surprise him.

"The last descendant was Maelys the Monsterous, your father." Gnarl also surprised him with details of his father. "He had a very large upper body strength and a little head beside his neck which gained the name Monsterous."

"Then who was my real mother?"

"She was a young girl from Tyrosh and after your father conquered it, he took her as his mistress and on the very day you were born, your father died in battle as your mother did not recover after you came to this world."

It saddened Darius now that he learned of his birth parents as Gnarl continued the explanation.

"The woman who you thought is your mother was the one that helped your real mother to give birth to you and after your mother died, she took you and raised you as her own."

Now that he learned about his heritage and ancestry, he now ask him of his newfound power of fire.

"As Overlord, you will have the ability to do magic spells."

"Real magic?"

"Yes, master, and you will also learn to fight battles and I know you are more of a swordsman, Sire." Gnarl now call out some minions. "Bring his fierceness, the sword!"

What Darius saw was the most magnificent thing he ever saw, a hand and a half long sword with the hilt all black and dragon shaped heads on the hand guard as the pommel was a ruby.

"This is the sword that belong to House Targaryen and then it was wielded by your ancestors, this is Blackfyre which Daemon named himself after the sword."

"How did you get it?" He asked.

"When Aegor Bittersteel passed away, the minions and I took the sword from right under their noses for I received a vision of you."

"A vision of me?"

"Yes, you are destined to be the next Overlord and also destined to retake the kingdoms that your ancestors failed to do."

With much consideration, he breathed in and out as he showed a look of determination.

"I'll do it, I will fulfill my destiny as Overlord and I will finished what my ancestors have started, this I swear if my name is not Darius Blackfyre the Overlord!"

The minions cheered wildly as they are clapping and whistling, even Gnarl sniffed and wipe a tear.

"That's the spirit, Sire, your training begins now."

And so it was that Darius Blackfyre began his training as Overlord and to those fools who say that House Blackfyre is no more, they will soon learn that House Blackfyre always finds a way.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Just so you know that I decided not to do the sons of the Overlord series but I will not abandon Drogan the Overlord of Gainos, no sir! So if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, PM me or put it on review so until then read, favorite it, follow it and review it so take care now, bye bye then**


End file.
